Trixie Lulamoon
Trixie is a travelling showmare that uses her magical talent to create mesmerizing illusions and her stories, while mostly bullshit, are entertaining. If only she didn't degrade her stage guests or audience. Trixie's History Trixie arrived in Ponyville one day, showing off her prowess and telling the story about how she single hoofedly defeated an Ursa Major. She wasn't done there, she also boasted about her skill and degraded all the Neigh-sayers. By the end of the day, an Ursa Minor that was led to town by Snips and Snails, was tamed and sent back home by none other than Twilight Sparkle. This filled Trixie with anger, and as she'd go town to town, that rage grew. For her audiences were either small, or hateful toward her. Imagine her surprise when she found the red chaos emerald and learned what it could do. Unbeknownst to her, it corrupted her and sent her onto a path of revenge. Trixie's Revenge Once Trixie knew what this emerald could do she set off for Diamond Dog territory, and after a quick demonstration of her power she got them to become her own army, fitted with blue and purple armor, reminiscent of her coat and clothing. She then came across Eggman and enlisted his help so that she may get her revenge, and Eggman would get closer to world domination. While there she met Gilda and filled the angry griffon with the emeralds power, via impaling her and pumping it right into her body. This caused Gilda to become corrupt as well, and cocky. Trixie did this a second time to her after Gilda got her beak busted by Rainbow Dash. Soon enough it was time, Trixie was at least 60% corrupted and itching to end this. She invaded Ponyville with an army of diamond dogs and robots. Though this army was decimated, and Gilda and Metal Sonic fared no better. Trixie called on the corruption of Gilda and added it to her own when she discovered that Shadow and Twilight would beat her. Reaching about 80% she was then cleansed of it by Shadow before being struck by his Chaos Judgment. Upon crawling out, since the attack missed her by a fraction of an inch, she was met with an angry Blaze. Blaze had survived nearly being gutted by Trixie by searing her wound shut and then unleashing her power of fire on Trixie. Trixie died there, but only temporarily thanks to the corruption embedded in her permanently. At the awards ceremony, which wasn't a happy one, Trixie reappeared and vouched for the heroes. Afterwards she became a good friend to them. Trixie's Dream During her stay in Canterlot while she recovered, Trixie had a recurring dream. The stars would dance and sing, the vision of them becoming more clear each time. When Luna asked her, she discovered that Trixie was dreaming of Stargazer. Since he was the only other one besides Celestia that knew her lullaby, which was the song Trixie heard in her dream. Element of Humility Trixie began to feel something whenever she was near the bearers of the elements. Sure enough when Twilight was kidnapped by Chrysalis, Trixie led the way to The Hollow. There she became the bearer of the seventh Element of Harmony, the Element of Humility. It's a gold band necklace with a gemstone star the same color as Trixie's coat. Humility is where you have the guts to say that you aren't perfect, and you never will be. That you are okay with this and that you are willing the take the fall and let others shine above you, even when you think you can handle what they can. This allowed the girls to use a True Harmonic Blast, a more complete version of their Harmonic Blast. Super Form When Trixie fought her darker self, created by Discord she ended up embracing that brash and boastful side of herself and gained her Elemental Super Form. When she calls upon her element's power, she gains her showmare attire and with her element showing proudly and a faint glow of power to accompany this. Relationship with Silver On hearts and hooves day, while she lamented the fact that she would be alone this day Silver came to her door and offered to spend the day with her. Needless to say, she accepted and by the end of the day sparks were flying between them. It led to kissing, then it led to things going bump in the night. Trivia *Trixie's Super Form and Normal Form are the only one's out of the Element Bearers with the difference between them being whether she has clothes on or not. *The scene where Blaze burned Trixie to death was inspired by the scene from Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood where Mustang seared his wound closed before burning Lust to death. *The element of Humility concept actually came out of nowhere, the author says "it just came to me"